The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Glitches
Epona Glitch First go to Gerudo Valley (Before you beat that area) making sure you have the ocarina equipped. Walk close to a guard, and as soon as they blow the whistle take out the ocarina and play Epona's song. Epona will gallop towards you and link will stand there with his hands in the air forever, you will have to reset the game. Extra bottles As young Link, find a bug or a fish. Catch it with your bottle. In mid-catch switch the bottle with a deku stick. If done correctly, you will have an extra bottle with the bug or the fish in it. When you get another stick, it will replace the new bottle. Swordless Link Glitch In the final fight with Ganon, wait until you lose the master sword. Don't equip anything else, rather, save the game, and quit. When you start it again, you will be swordless. This gives you a number of benefits. Firstly, you can use weapons other than the bow while riding Epona. As well, you can fly over the Gorge leading to the Gerudo encampment. Go to where the fixed bridge is with no sword equipped, riding Epona. Get Epona to stop moving, wait for the 'dismount a' icon to appear' and use the hookshot on the grapel point. If done correctly, you should now be able to press A, and get off Epona. You can use the control stick to fly as far as you'd like to in any direction. This can sometimes freeze the game, so be careful. Hidden Arwing Recently, a group of people discovered a Gameshark code that lets the player replace the Kokiri boy lifting the rock in Kokiri Forest with any actor in the game. Among the actors available, an Arwing from the Star Fox video games was found. The Arwing is fully programmed and has an AI. It attacks using lasers and, when destroyed, will spiral to the ground and blow up. See a video of the Arwing here. Holes There is a glitch with the "holes" where you can fall out of the map. It's a little tricky but you can get it with a little hard work. First: get out your sword and Z-target. Second: walk toward the hole as you would normaly. Third: just as you hit the edge, do a jump attack. If done correctly, the camera will follow you as you fall out of the map. If not, go through the special "lift" and try again. No Zelda's Lullaby After Link meets Princess Zelda, but before he meets Impa, save and quit. Link then will not know Zelda's Lullaby and can't learn it, making it impossible to beat the game. Gerudo Desert as a child (Before Dodongo's Cavern) A glitch that is used for the fan-made Uber Challenge. You must Stand on one of the posts that hold up the bridge, on the guarded side, and Z-Target the gate. Jump toward the gate, and jump attack as you do. With careful practice, you can jump over the gate and get into garudo valley as a child, before dodongo's cavern. There are two risks with this trick. One, you may fall into the river and be carried away, this is a relativley minor risk. The other risk is that the Purple Guards can catch you, and may throw you into the jail, which you need the Hookshot to get out of. Flying Link with no Hover Boots In the first room on the right in the Fire Temple, where the block elevated Link to the upper floor of the fire temple, there is a glitch that allows link temporary flight without hover boots. Jump on top of the block that shoots you up and wait for it to enter the enclosed tunnel. Orient yourself so that you know when the block enters, and when it shoots up, run off the block towards the door you came in. If done at the right time, part of Link's head will be in the ceiling, and you can run around for several seconds before you fall. Get Golden Scale as Kid Link First head to the fishing pond. Talk to the fishing pond owner and accept to play the fishing pond game. Now catch a fish of a weight of 7 or heigher. Go into the center of the pond and hold Z. While still holding Z swim to land and talk to the fishing pond owner. Make sure you're still holding Z while doing this. Now after he is done looking at it he'll give you the Golden Scale instead of a heart peice. Doing this allows you to go to Jabu-Jabu early. Enter Jabu-Jabu without a fish To do this go into Zora Fountain. Now stand on the rail to the left of Jabu-Jabu. Now get yourself at an angle and roll jump off of the gaurd rail and jumpslash. If you timed it right the screen will go dark and you'll see Link sink into the ground. After this you'll see that you are now inside of Jabu-Jabu. Another way of pulling this trick off is to roll into Jabu-Jabu but the chance of that working is extreamly low. =Superslide= This glitch is done by rolling into a bomb with your shield up just before it explodes. If done correctly Link will Slide backwards at a fast speed, even faster than Epona. This is usefull to get to places very quickly. There is also a much easier way of doing this, if you equip Naryu's Love and roll into the bomb with the sheild up, it doesn't matter at what time you roll into the bomb, Link will do the same thing. =Ground Jump= Pull a bomb or bomb flower out, roll into with your sheild up, do this before it explodes or close to exploding and Link will get pushed back a bit. Notice that Link can't pull out his sword or any other item. If you backflip or sidehop, Link will jump up higher and not move back. This is usefull for getting up to ledges Link can't normally reach. Such as that ledge in Dodongo's Cavern with a switch that opens up the door to the left of the main entrance. =Cucco Dive= Cucco diving is when you take a Cucco and hit it with your sword about three times. Then place it near a ledge with water next to it. Now angle Link and jumpslash into the water, make sure your sword hits the Cucco too. The Cucco Attack cutscene will start. After the cutscene Link will be at the bottom of the water you jumpslashed into. This is used to get into the Well Early without the use of the Song of Storms. =Megaflip= Megaflipping is when your roll into a bomb or bombchu right when it explodes and backflip after the roll. If you did it right Link will backflip extreamly far. This can be used to skip the Mini Boss and Jabu Jabu and get to the Bombs early in Dodongo's Cavern. Of course there are many other uses such as making it across the ledge as a child in the Shadow Temple. An alternate way of doing this is to equip Naryu's Love onto Link and to pull out a bomb, hold Z and pull out your sheild step back a bit, when the Bomb explodes Link will get pushed back abit. When that happens backflip, this will cause Link to backflip far too. =Crouch Stabbing= Cruch Stabbing is done by first Jumpslashing with a sword, Deku Stick, or with the Megaton Hammer. After you jumpslash, hit R so Link will crouch down. Now hit B for the Sword. Link will do a very fast stab. For some reason the last thing you attacked with is stored there. You could jump slash with the Megaton Hammer than use the sword and you could do the same damage as the Megaton Hammer would. You could even break those rocks with your sword if you wanted to! =Infinite Sword Glitch= To do the Infinite Sword Glitch glich, first crouch stab infront of a person. During mid stab hit the A button, this will interupt the sword attack. A weird 'glow' will be around the sword. (Swipes) Now after the text is done Link can swing his sword while moving around. This can make you not fall off of ledge and even attack for you. =Bomb/Bombchu Hover= To Bomb hover first activate Infinite Sword Glitch. Now go over to a ledge that you can backflip off of, make sure there's a wall there too. Aim Link at the wall, pull out a bomb. Right before the Bomb explodes backflip. When the bomb does explode it will make Link stay up in the air. This can be used to get to the Shadow Temple early. To Bombchu Hover, activate ISG. Now pull out the Bow, Slingshot, or equip the Hoover boots. If you use Hoover boots then jump backflip off a ledge and pull out a bombchu, then your sheild. If you use the Bow or Slingshot backflip first with it pulled out. Let the Arrow/Seed fly the pull out a bombchu and then your sheild. Category: Glitches